My Life in Tears: Rochelle Wright
by BurningTheRose
Summary: A group of close friends met on the Hogwarts Express in first year, they have stayed friends despite the house rivalries. Now there in sixtth year and their lives have just got complicated, how will they survive?
1. Chapter 1  REWRITTEN

**Hey guys this is the start of my new series called My Life in Tears, which Chaos is set in the future of this book (for anyone interested Chaos is Layla Parker), I'll quickly like to thank _Fabila__Black_my beta reader and I'd also like to thank her for letting me base Scarlett Howell on her. I want to thank all my other friends for letting me base the OC's on them hope you enjoy reading! Blaze xxx**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN)**

"Rochelle!" Sapphire Hunter snapped at her best friend "aren't you listening?"

"umm… yes?" Sapphire looked hopelessly at Rochelle "sorry! I was thinking, anyways…" Rochelle shoved her thoughts to the back of her mind, she faced today's problem "you were saying?"

"You know I told you about my parents working for…" Sapphire lowered her voice to a deadly whisper "you-know-who" Rochelle nodded, unsure of what to expect. Sapphire lifted her sleeve up to reveal the dark mark etched permanently onto her arm, tears threatening to fall " my mom requested I got it" Rochelle grabbed Sapphire's arm in disbelief, she stared at it from all different angles in the hope it would disappear. It didn't.

"Oh 'phire, I'm so sorry"

"Draco got one as well; I have to help him whilst I attempt to complete my mission" Sapphire stopped talking aruptantly "I'll talk to you tonight, usual place"

Sapphire left the train compartment in a desperate rush and collided with Harry Potter; the most unusual thing was that she apologized and helped him up! Normally she'd call him a 'filthy half-blood' or a 'waste of space'. Rochelle pondered the reason for this, as she walked down the train, she stopped at the compartment that usually housed her best friends. She entered and sat opposite Grace Quinn, Grace had very long, straight and smooth hair, which was almost always twisted into a single plait which ran down her back. Her oval face held leafy green eyes along with a handful of freckles that had been playfully scattered onto her pale moon skin. Grace looked up and smiled at Rochelle, before she turned back to her book.

Rochelle took out her book of doodles and her pencil, which lasted 3 seconds before it was swiped out of her hands by Jemma Langhorn, another of her weird and wonderful friends, Jemma Langhorn had short coppery hair that hovered just above her shoulders and ocean blue eyes, framed by the glasses perched upon her face. She was a half-blood Gryffindor. Jemma opened the book of doodles, Zoe Chang and Layla Parker instantly crowded around it in a chorus of 'ohh's' and 'ahh's'.

While her friends admired her 'work of art' Rochelle thought about the first time any of them had ever met, how against all odds they had all managed to stay best friends and overcome the house rivalry.

_Rochelle waved goodbye to her mum and dad before she proceeded to look for an empty compartment, she looked at each individual compartment checking to see if it was free, she was so distracted that she walked into someone knocking them both to the ground. She looked at the boy she'd practically attacked; his face held a disgusting scowl, he stood up, looked around and turned his scowl into a smile. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry" Rochelle apologised desperately._

"_It's alright" he smiled._

"_I'm sorry! I was looking for an empty compartment" his smile turned into an amused smirk._

"_Just don't do it when people are around, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy"_

"_Rochelle Wright" she shook his outstretched hand._

"_Rachael Wright?"_

"_No, Rochelle Wright"_

"_Rochelle?" Rochelle nodded "there are no free compartments left, but I know someone who'd be will to take you"_

"_Really!" Rochelle beamed, Draco's smirk grew._

"_Follow me"_

_Rochelle followed him down the train, keeping her eyes on the back of his over-gelled blonde hair. He stopped at a compartment, sliding the door open._

"_Malfoy, what don't you understand. Get. Out" a voice floated from inside the compartment._

"_I brought you a friend" he pushed Rochelle into the compartment, where she stood in front of an angry girl with crazy curling hair and dark green eyes, the eyes held pity as they lay on the lost girl in their sight._

_Rochelle cautiously took a seat as Draco left._

"_Sorry about Malfoy, he's a git" _

"_I thought he was okay!"_

"_You obviously haven't spent your whole childhood with him"_

_*minutes later*_

_Draco walked into the compartment "brought you more friends" he pushed two skinny looking girls into the compartment before scattering off elsewhere. Rochelle gaze flickered between the two girls, they both looked entirely different, so they weren't sisters…_

"_Hiya, I'm Sapphire Hunter and this is Rochelle Wright" Sapphire greeted, mostly to the shy looking girl._

"_Hi, I'm Grace Quinn" the shy girl replied._

"_I'm Layla Parker" Rochelle smiled warmly._

_Layla looked far more comfortable than Grace, her dark brown hair flowed down her back in waves, getting lighter and blonder, framing her ocean blue eyes, as deep as the sea._

_They both sat down, Rochelle began to ask the girls random questions to break the silence "what's your favourite colour?"_

"_Green" Grace replied._

"_Red" Sapphire replied_

"_So you want to be in Gryffindor?"_

"_No! I want to be a Slytherin, you?"_

"_I don't mind, I'll go wherever the hat puts me" Rochelle replied confidently._

_Someone knocked on the compartment door, and slid it open. Three girls stood in the doorway._

_The first was a small, fair haired girl named Tori Harper; her piercing blue eyes were enhanced by her pale skin and straight, smooth hair._

_The second was Zoe Chang, a tall, Chinese girl, the glasses she wore emphasised her midnight, black eyes._

_The third was a girl called Jemma Langhorn._

"_can we sit in here" Zoe asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice._

"_What's stopping you?" Sapphire asked sarcastically._

_The three girls took a seat hesitantly._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Scar!" Layla called as the compartment door opened, forcing Rochelle out of her most distant memories.

Scarlett Howell walked into the compartment, followed by Katie Blakemore.

"Hey!" was her only response, Katie gave everyone a small wave before brushing her chestnut brown hair out of her hazel eyes.

Scarlett began reading a muggle book.

Sapphire and Grace talked about a 'fit' wizarding band.

Zoe, Jemma and Layla discussed the NEWT subjects they planned to take.

Katie and Tori laughed over several incidents in 3rd year.

Rochelle went for a walk.

The dark lord had set Sapphire and Draco a mission, but what was it? To kill Harry Potter? Collect information? Did Dumbledore know? What if it had something to do with Dumbledore?

She would never guess right, even if her life depended on it.

Rochelle would just have to wait until tonight, when she'd talk to Sapphire in private….

"Woops!"

"Watch it Mudblood!" a familiar voice growled. Rochelle internally flinched, and turned to face Blaise Zabini.

Did he know?

No one could know.

"Oh, Rochelle I'm sorry! I thought you one of those worthless Mudbloods that seem set on annoying us" Blaise explained, the panic slowly drained out of Rochelle.

"Clearly!" she replied sarcastically with a fake smirk plastered all over her face.

The familiar smile she loved brightened up his face.

She smiled back.

She wondered what would happen if he knew of Rochelle's blood status, would he run. Kill her? Shun her?

"So… perhaps you'd like to go to Hogsmead with me? On a date?"

Rochelle smiled so much, it may as well have been Christmas.

"Yeah sure!" she answered a bit too quickly.

"Next week? Saturday?" she nodded before skipping off down the train.

A date… with Blaise Zabini!

She entered the compartment, her smile faded… Katie and Jemma were arguing over something trivial most likely.

"SHUT UP!" Sapphire shouted "is everyone OCC today.

"Yep" a voice laughed. Rochelle hadn't noticed the addition. Rosie Winters.

Rosie had thick golden brown hair and dark grey, ocean blue eyes.

"Hey Rosie" she greeted as she was pulled into a hug.

"Hey Roche'"


	3. Chapter 3

**this chapter is short and sharp, sorry I haven't updated! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>We mounted the carriages to Hogwarts.<p>

Sapphire, Rosie and Tori hung back and stared at 'threstrals', Rosie had said that she could see them when we were in 4th year, something to do with seeing someone die.

I understood why Sapphire could see them, she was a death eater, of course she had seen someone else die.

But why Tori?

I couldn't get my head around it... why Tori? Who had Tori seen die? When had it happened? Why Tori?

Sapphire gave it one last glance before mounting the carriage with Rosie.

Tori stood for a second longer, a tear single tear ran down her face.

Who was she crying for?

"Tori?" I asked, I wasn't sure what to do.

She never gave any indication that she'd heard me.

I jumped off the carriage.

"Tori?"

"I'm fine" she walked passed me and mounted the carriage.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :P<strong>


End file.
